


Merichat talkes

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: So this is all Adrien wanting to talk to someone. It's a bit older than the show right now, like 16 ish. None of the ships are canon (yet). Crushing is still all going down.





	1. Night 1: The Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. I have a great starting idea but beyond that, I have no idea. It's my first fanfiction on this site, and ever, so I could really appreciate the kudos and likes. Join me on this magical journey.

It was Monday. Adrien was feeling bummed out. His dad was riding him all the time, it was getting harder and harder to jungle saving Paris and saving his grades, and Chloe was getting more annoying than ever. He needed to talk to someone. He had so much stress in his life. School, Paris, Modelling. Not to mention, his crush on Ladybug consumed so much of his brain, it left him physically and emotionally drained.His father was out, they never talked outside of scheduling. Nino was out too, he was a really good friend but didn’t like talking about feelings. Alya was another good friend, but she was obsessed with her Ladyblog. Marinette was really nice and kind and everyone loved her, but whenever they talked she stuttered and could barely get out a full sentence. In fact, the only time they were able to talk was when he was Chat Noir. But when they did talk, they had a nice conversation. Well, it was mostly about the mission but she was really smart and clever. She got them out of the box thing with ease, and when she looked at him, her smile was electrifying.

His father was out, they never talked outside of scheduling. Nino was out too, he was a really good friend but didn’t like talking about feelings. Alya was another good friend, but she was obsessed with her Ladyblog. Marinette was really nice and kind and everyone loved her, but whenever they talked she stuttered and could barely get out a full sentence. In fact, the only time they were able to talk was when he was Chat Noir. But when they did talk, they had a nice conversation. Well, it was mostly about the mission but she was really smart and clever. She got them out of the box thing with ease, and when she looked at him, her smile was electrifying.

He decided to go over to her house, dressed as Chat Noir. He knew it was dangerous, spending this long with someone in his secret identity risked him being discovered, but he really needed to talk to someone, anyone. He arrived on the balcony and tapped on the skylight/trapdoor/door that connects to Marinette’s room.  
Marinette was lounging on her couch/bed thing in her favorite PJs listening to music. Her fingers were drumming along the beat while reading some Adrien x Reader fanfiction. It was getting good. He was at a red carpet event and had just noticed y/n out of the corner of his eye.

Chat Noir waited for Marinette to peak her head out of the skylight thing. He struck a pose. He waited for her excited shrieks of delight when she realized her Prince was here. He waited. It did not come. He looked down and realized she wasn’t there. He tapped harder.  
Now things were heating up between Reader and Adrien. His bodyguards had to whisk him away. But before he left, he nodded and gestured in her direction. To be fair, she was surrounded by other adoring Adrien fangirls. There could be a million other girls he was gesturing to.

Chat Noir was really annoyed now. He’s been waiting out there for five minutes. He rapped again, even louder.So a bodyguard came up to Reader once some of the crowd has dispersed. He was instructed to bring her backstage. He leads her to Adrien’s trailer. When she went in, she saw him in all his beautiful glory. He walked towards her.

So a bodyguard came up to Reader once some of the crowd has dispersed. He was instructed to bring her backstage. He leads her to Adrien’s trailer. When she went in, she saw him in all his beautiful glory. He walked towards her.Chat Noir gave up and entered the room without an invitation. He looked around the room for her and found her in her bed, in the most adorable polka-dot PJs. She was looking at her laptop and listening to music. That’s why she didn’t hear him.

Chat Noir gave up and entered the room without an invitation. He looked around the room for her and found her in her bed, in the most adorable polka-dot PJs. She was looking at her laptop and listening to music. That’s why she didn’t hear him.Ok, this was good. Poorly structured with little grammar, but good. He had pulled her

Ok, this was good. Poorly structured with little grammar, but good. He had pulled her close, and was saying how it was her eyes that first caught his attention. He said. . . he said he loved her. They were about to kiss. Marinette could feel her lips closing around his when. . . CHAT!!!She almost fell backward, out of her chair. What was he doing in her bedroom? Was there an

She almost fell backward, out of her chair. What was he doing in her bedroom? Was there an akhuma somewhere, she was kinda zoned out. Had he found out her secret identity and had come to confront her about it?Chat could see he had frightened her. Well, he was basically breaking and entering. He had to calm her down before she screamed and got him arrested

Chat could see he had frightened her. Well, he was basically breaking and entering. He had to calm her down before she screamed and got him arrested“It’s OK Princess,” he said softly, “It’s just me, your shining prince and beckon of hope. Chat Noir, at your service.”

“It’s OK Princess,” he said softly, “It’s just me, your shining prince and beckon of hope. Chat Noir, at your service.”“I know who you are,” Marinette screamed, “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“I know who you are,” Marinette screamed, “What the hell are you doing in my room?”“I-,” Chat Noir didn’t know where to begin, “I want to talk to you.”

“I-,” Chat Noir didn’t know where to begin, “I want to talk to you.”“Talk? About what?” Marinette still hadn’t calmed down.

“Talk? About what?” Marinette still hadn’t calmed down.“Everything, I guess. I don’t really have anyone to talk to as my secret identity. I remember how nice you were when we met up to take down Evilistrator. I thought you wouldn’t mind too much. I really need this. I’m sorry, I can just go away if it’s not ok.”

“Everything, I guess. I don’t really have anyone to talk to as my secret identity. I remember how nice you were when we met up to take down Evilistrator. I thought you wouldn’t mind too much. I really need this. I’m sorry, I can just go away if it’s not ok.”During this confession, Marinette had opened herself up to him. He was like the adorable puppy you take in from the rain. Clearly, he had a problem. I guess she was his therapist now. She smiled gently at him.

During this confession, Marinette had opened herself up to him. He was like the adorable puppy you take in from the rain. Clearly, he had a problem. I guess she was his therapist now. She smiled gently at him.“It’s Ok. You don’t need to go.” She closed her laptop and turned off the music. She patted the bed next to her. “Come sit.”

“It’s Ok. You don’t need to go.” She closed her laptop and turned off the music. She patted the bed next to her. “Come sit.”He sat down next to her and they talked. Chat Noir tried to talk about his problems without revealing who he was.

He sat down next to her and they talked. Chat Noir tried to talk about his problems without revealing who he was."So, I have a father named, well, let's call him Darth Vader."

"So, I have a father named, well, let's call him Darth Vader."Marinette smirked. "He can't be that bad."

Marinette smirked. "He can't be that bad.""You have no idea. So a while ago, my mom, Padme, disappears. Like, before he hadn't been too close but after that, he shut down everything. I barely get to talk to him. He only communicates with me through, um," He had no idea how he could explain Natalie without revealing how super rich he was. "A friend of the family who lives close by and sometimes checks in on me." He was angry at his father now and hot tears were raining down his cheeks.

"You have no idea. So a while ago, my mom, Padme, disappears. Like, before he hadn't been too close but after that, he shut down everything. I barely get to talk to him. He only communicates with me through, um," He had no idea how he could explain Natalie without revealing how super rich he was. "A friend of the family who lives close by and sometimes checks in on me." He was angry at his father now and hot tears were raining down his cheeks."Why do you think he does that?"

"Why do you think he does that?""What? Why? I came here to talk about my feeling." He channeled his anger towards her now.

"What? Why? I came here to talk about my feeling." He channeled his anger towards her now."I understand you are feeling very angry towards your father. I want to help you. You need to understand this from his perspective. Why do you think he pushes you away?"

"I understand you are feeling very angry towards your father. I want to help you. You need to understand this from his perspective. Why do you think he pushes you away?""I don't know." He curled in on himself, ashamed to be crying in front of Marinette, though that was the reason he came here in the first place.

"I don't know." He curled in on himself, ashamed to be crying in front of Marinette, though that was the reason he came here in the first place."Do you think he loved your mother."

"Do you think he loved your mother.""Yes. The only times I ever saw him smile was when he was looking at her. After she said a joke, or smiled at him, or. . . "

"Yes. The only times I ever saw him smile was when he was looking at her. After she said a joke, or smiled at him, or. . . "He trailed off, smiling at all the memories.

He trailed off, smiling at all the memories."She must have been something special," Marinette said.

"She must have been something special," Marinette said."She was. Kind. Smiling. A lot like you." Chat Noir realized.

"She was. Kind. Smiling. A lot like you." Chat Noir realized.Marinette blushed. "So we know he loved your mother. How do you think he reacted when she disappeared?"

Marinette blushed. "So we know he loved your mother. How do you think he reacted when she disappeared?""I don't know. How am I supposed to know what he's thinking?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know what he's thinking?""Do you think, maybe, he feels responsible for losing Padme? Here me out. He feels responsible and wants to lock you away because that way no one can hurt you."

"Do you think, maybe, he feels responsible for losing Padme? Here me out. He feels responsible and wants to lock you away because that way no one can hurt you.""That doesn't justify -"

"That doesn't justify -""I'm not saying it does. I'm just saying that maybe next time you find him extremely irritating or whatever, try and understand that he is in mourning and doesn't know how to deal with it."

"I'm not saying it does. I'm just saying that maybe next time you find him extremely irritating or whatever, try and understand that he is in mourning and doesn't know how to deal with it."She had no idea what she was talking about, but she said it in a kind tone of voice with a smile. She hoped it would be enough.

She had no idea what she was talking about, but she said it in a kind tone of voice with a smile. She hoped it would be enough.Thankfully, it was. Chat noir smiled at her. "I'll try."

Thankfully, it was. Chat noir smiled at her. "I'll try.""So what about you?" Chat noir asked after a while of silence.

"So what about you?" Chat noir asked after a while of silence."What about me?" Marinette asked.

"What about me?" Marinette asked."Any pressures you need to talk about? Get off your chest? It's better afterward."

"Any pressures you need to talk about? Get off your chest? It's better afterward.""No, I'm fine." Marinette smiled at him.

"No, I'm fine." Marinette smiled at him."Are you sure?" Chat Noir asked. "I opened up to you, you can open up to me."

"Are you sure?" Chat Noir asked. "I opened up to you, you can open up to me.""No, really. I'm perfectly fine." Her smile was starting to waiver.

"No, really. I'm perfectly fine." Her smile was starting to waiver.He knew something was wrong. First, no one was that perfect. Second, she obviously was cracking. Chat leaned forward. "You can tell me."

He knew something was wrong. First, no one was that perfect. Second, she obviously was cracking. Chat leaned forward. "You can tell me."Marinette was suddenly very nervous. Chat Noir's face was inches from her own. "Really, I got it under control."

Marinette was suddenly very nervous. Chat Noir's face was inches from her own. "Really, I got it under control."So there was something that needed to be controlled. Stab in the dark, Chat Noir asked "Any crushes."

So there was something that needed to be controlled. Stab in the dark, Chat Noir asked"Any crushes." Marinette blushed deeply. Jackpot. "Who is it?" Chat asked further. "Should I be blushing?"

Marinette blushed deeply. Jackpot. "Who is it?" Chat asked further. "Should I be blushing?""No. It's no one."

"No. It's no one.""Are you sure, cause -"

"Are you sure, cause -""Chat, drop it."

"Chat, drop it.""Fine, Princess. What were you doing on your computer just now?"

"Fine, Princess. What were you doing on your computer just now?"Marinette's blush deepened, for some reason. "Nothing," she squeaked.

Marinette's blush deepened, for some reason. "Nothing," she squeaked."C'mon, anything that embarrassing has to be to be embarrassing. You are so perfect, it's impossible to think of you with any sort of dirty little secret."

"C'mon, anything that embarrassing has to be to be embarrassing. You are so perfect, it's impossible to think of you with any sort of dirty little secret.""What about you?"

"What about you?""Aren't you kinda my little secret?"

"Aren't you kinda my little secret?""I guess," he never thought he could be someone's secret. "C'mon princess, what is it? What were you looking at before I came here? Watching a movie?”

"I guess," he never thought he could be someone's secret. "C'mon princess, what is it? What were you looking at before I came here? Watching a movie?”“Reading.”

“Reading.”“Reading what?”

“Reading what?”  
“Adrien Agreste fan fiction.” She turned about five shades redder. Chat Noir’s eyes went as big as the moon.“Adrien Agreste? The model?” He was shocked. Marinette suddenly became very self-conscious. He was looking at her like she had a disease. She felt a sudden need to shrug it off.

“Adrien Agreste? The model?” He was shocked. Marinette suddenly became very self-conscious. He was looking at her like she had a disease. She felt a sudden need to shrug it off.

“Well, it’s just something teenage girls do. Like fantasizing about your favorite band or fictional character.”

“Do you have a crush on him?”

“Yeah, me and half of Paris. What are you giving me that look for? I understand it could never happen, ok. Let me fantasize in peace.”

There was a moment of silence, then Chat said “For the record, Adrien would be lucky to date you. Don’t sell yourself short”

Marinette smiled up at him. He was glad he was able to strip away the whole macho flirting annoyingness that she hated so much. She wished he showed this side more often, he hadn’t made a single cat pun in over an hour. She decided to try and lighten the mood.

“Wanna read really bad fanfiction and make fun of it?”

“I’d like nothing more, Princess.”

They took out her laptop and went about googleing and reading. They laughed and had a really good time enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Marinette asked, “What time is it?”

Chat Noir looked over. “Shit, it’s one in the morning. I should go sleep.”

“I meant what time period,” they were reading a story that used a lot of thys and thous. “But yeah, I need my beauty rest too.”

“You? But you’re the image of perfection,” he said sarcastically, but not entirely sarcastic.

"Chat,” Marinette warned.

“Right leaving.” He leaped out of her bed and out the open skylight window.

Marinette smiled as she got up to close the window, but right after she closed it she saw Chat’s face reappear in the window.

“Is it OK if I come back soon?”

“Sure,” Marinette smiled, “Come back Friday. I get to sleep-in Saturday.”

"I'll be happy too."

He leaped off into Paris. Marinette watched him go. She didn't really understand what just happened. She had a feeling, whatever it was, it was just the beginning. She smiled and went to bed, dreaming of flying over Paris with Chat Noir.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is at school.

Adrien arrived at school feeling better than he had in weeks. Sure, he was bone tired, but that kinda came with the territory. He made a mental note then next time he should get into his PJs before transforming so when he came back from chatting with Marinette, he could fall right into bed. Wait a minute. Chatting. 'Chat'-ing. He opened the little black notebook and made a note of the pun. He couldn't wait to use it on ladybug. Or Marinette. Come to think of it, Ladybug would just roll her eyes. Marinette would at least roll her eyes while laughing. H couldn't decide who to tell. Whoever I meet first, he decided.  
He was early for school by about a half hour. He wanted to get there early to hang with Nino a bit. He also had some Ladybug questions for Alya. But neither of them were here yet. He decided to wait on the steps and read for a bit.  
Alya came around the corner on her way to school. She saw Adrien before he saw her. She noticed him reading. He looked beautiful, in an effortless way. She was vaguely reminded of the 'Hot Dudes Reading' thing from a couple years ago. If Marinette could see this, she'd have a heart attack. She decided to take a picture of Adrien reading and show her bestie later. Then she walked over to him like normal. "Hey Adrien," she called.  
He looked up from his book. "Hey Alya." He started to put his stuff away. "Do you know where Nino is?"  
"Should be here in a bit. Wanna wait for him here?"  
"Sure. I actually had a few questions for you."  
"Me? Ok, shoot."  
"It's about Ladybug. You've kinda become an expert. Do you have any idea who she is?"  
"No. If I did, I would have posted it. I've had a few leads in the past, the book for example, but I've kinda stopped looking into that. Last time I did, I got obsessed and akhumatised. I didn't want that to happen again, so I turned the blog to more of a Ladybug appreciation site. Looking into the lore surrounding her, rather than her identity."  
"I get it." He had fought Lady WiFi. Though it was impossible to imagine the sweet Alya do stuff so evil, that's what the akhumas felt like. He had a taste of it when Dark Cupid made him hate Ladybug. "Do you have any leads for someone interested in finding out?"  
"No, not really. My suggestion would actually be to drop it. If she wants to tell us, she can. If we try and find out by invading her privacy, or catching her mid-transformation, she will become really mad and probably get akhumatised. She's the last person we want akhumatised because she's the one who saves everyone."  
"Well, Chat Noir-"  
"Chat Noir means well but he's kidding himself if he thinks he's just as awesome. It's just better to leave it alone."  
Adrien was disappointed. He loved Ladybug and wanted to be with her.  
"You don't need to know who someone is to love them." Alya said, seeing the despair on Adrien's face. She put a caring hand on his shoulder.  
Adrien thought for a moment. "You kind of do. Need to know them, that is." But before he could launch into an explanation, Nino arrived.  
"Hey Bro. What's up?"  
"Nothing," Adrien responded.  
"Oh, Alya," Nino said, "I saw Marinette running to school without her backpack, so she's gonna be late cause she had to run back and get it."  
"Great," Alya said sarcastically, "She's going to be sent to the principal's office for sure. I wish I could help her be more on time. We might as well go in."  
They walked into the school. Adrien was thinking about how Marinette was always late. He had a plan, and this plan gave him an excuse to see Marinette tonight to tell her his amazing chat pun. He'd have to wait till tonight, though.

 

The rest of day ticked by slowly. As per usual, Marinette was late. And, like Alya predicted, she was sent to the principal's office. When she returned, she quietly went to her seat. She didn't really talk the rest of the morning. During lunch hour, she and her friends went over to a nearby park. Adrien still had lunch at home, but he wanted to go back with his friends so he wolfed it down faster than usual. His father didn't care because he wasn't there. Natalie occasionally let him get away wit little things like that as long as he didn't push his luck.  
He was able to get back with 15 minutes to spare. He booked it to the park. Everyone was hanging out, having fun. Max was off in a corner, playing video games. Chloe and Sabrina were on their phones. Kim and Alix were racing up and down the sidewalk, laughing and teasing and egging each other on while Rose and Juleka watched. Marinette, Alya and Nino were at a pick nick table. Alya and Nino were making out and Marinette looked uncomfortable. Adrien decided to go talk to her, but before he could she got up and walked away from the smooching lovebirds. Adrien wondered what she was going to do. She walked over to the swings at one end of the park. She looked up at them with longing, then back at everyone else. They were all occupied with whatever they were doing and, thinking no one was watching her, got up on the swings and started to pump. In no time she was flying through the air. She looked beautiful and careless. He walked over to her.  
"Hey," he waved. Suddenly all the carelessness drained from her smile.  
"A-Adrien?" she stuttered. She stopped pumping and dragged her feet on the ground in an effort to slow herself down. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
"I finished lunch early. Want me to push you?" He walked behind her, ready to start pushing if she allowed him.  
"M-Me?" She blushed. She was clearly very uncomfortable. Adrien had to remind himself that the talk they had last night was with him as Chat Noir, not Adrien. He's treating her like a great friend when in reality they've never really spoken. He backed off. "If you'd prefer, I could just swing next to you," he motioned to the swing to her right.  
"Oh, okay." Silently, Marinette chided herself for not saying yes when he offered to push. An awkward silence passed between them. Adrien wanted to ask about what she thought of Chat Noir, but no one else knew they'd meet so how was he going to explain how he knew? Marinette wanted to ask about his lunch, maybe his family, but thought that was too intrusive. Eventually, she asked, "So, play any awesome new video games?"  
He smiled, remembering the hours they had spent in her room preparing for a tournament he never actually played in. "No, but I have been practicing. Not as much fun without your parent's baking, though."  
She laughed, and started to warm up around him. Before she could say anything back, they heard an "Adrikins!" from across the park. Chloe had looked up from her phone and realized he had arrived. She started to walk over. Her (shrill) cry also caught everyone else's attention, though most of them just went back to doing whatever they were doing before. The only exception was Alya and Nino, who also walked over.  
"Adrikins, you didn't tell me you were joining us. I would have come talked to you sooner. But, urgh, what are you doing on those nasty swings?"  
"I don't know. I saw Marinette on it and she looked like she was having fun. Why _did_ you come over here?"  
"Well," she started. How could she explain this without sound like a idiot? "When I was younger, a child, I always loved to go on the swings. They were my favourite. I used to imagine I was a fairy, flying." She blushed, "I know it sounds silly, but I was six. Today, I guess I was kinda feeling nostalgic. I decided to try it out again." She lowered her head, "You must think I'm an idiot."  
"Dam right," Chloe agreed. "Who, at our age would ever spend so much time doing childish things like pretending they can fly?"  
Marinette hung her head in shame. She had opened herself up and gave an honest answer, and had been shot down. Adrien felt anger burn his cheeks as he leap to defend her. "That's a lot coming from the girl who spends hours pretending they're a superhero who slings across Paris on a magic yo-yo."  
"Yeah," Alya joined in, "Who are you to criticize? Besides, Marinette was having fun, why would you bash that."  
"Jeez, Chloe," Nino added, "learn some respect."  
"Whatever," Chloe said," I'm going back to the 21st century." She walked away, engrossed in her phone."  
"Thank, guys," Marinette said.  
"No problem, sister." Alya said, climbing nto the third and final swing on Marinette's left. "Nino, push me."   
"You're wish is my command, Your Highness," he said in a fake bow.  
"Your Highness?" Marinette was sudenly alert. Her mind was racing. 'Your Highness' was very close to 'Princess', Chat Noir's nick name for her. Could Nino be Chat Noir? No. Not possible. Nino barely has enough energy to stay awake in class, much less save Paris. Besides, he loves Alya and would have told her. Then again, she loved Alya yet she didn't give her secret away. Could it be possible Chat Noir was someone she knew? No. 'Your worshipfulness' was as close to 'Princess' ans 'Your Highness' was, that doesn't mean Han Solo is Chat Noir. I mean, come to think of it, they both have strong women, they both flirt a lot (too much for they're own good, some may say), they even look kinda similar.   
"Whatcha thinking about?" Adrien asked. He asumed it had something to do with the 'Princess'/'Your Highness' similarities.  
"Star Wars," she responded.   
Now he was taken aback. Before he could pry any further, the bell rang. They all shuffled back into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir does something nice for Marinette and annoys her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in chapter 1 I didn't have a very good idea of how Marinette's room worked. After extensive study, I have a clearer understanding. This is better.

That night, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. He had gotten so wrapped up in fencing and homework and everything that he had forgotten to do that thing he wanted to do for Marinette. He went over to her house. He landed on the balcony, as always, and peered down into her room. The music was on and she was dancing around the room, holding a hairbrush and singing into it like it was a mike. She was jumping, twirling and swaying around the room to the tune of Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off". Her hair was down and was getting in her face. She didn't care. Why would she? She was alone. She was also wearing PJ, this time a different set. They were footie Christmas pajamas.

He hollered down at her "Hey! Incoming!"

She turned around, surprised. "Chat? What are you-" she was interrupted by him grabbing her hand and twirling around to the music. She laughed as they danced around together. The song changed to a more romantic "I Wish You Would". Marinette hesitated as Chat Noir pulled her closer. Marinette pushed back, asking "Why are you even here," going to turn off the music.

"Well, Princess," Chat Noir said, looking around her room. "I realize that last night I spent, um-" he had settled on the pictures of Adrien, "What? How many of these do you have?" Chat Noir asked, a mixture of blushing and smiling.

"It's nothing." Marinette said, rushing to cover up the worst ones, "What did you realize"

"C'mon. You got to admit you have a crush on him." Chat Noir was really getting excited.

"I'm not denying it, I'm just saying it's A) No big deal, B) Not uncommon, and C) None of your bushiness so back off. What was the great epiphany you had?"

"Right," Chat Noir was grinning like crazy. "I had spent an entire night in the best bakery in Paris without getting a lick of food."

"So you're asking for free food?"

"Basically," Chat Noir smiled. Marinette smirked at him. "Hey, I'm the defender of Paris. I deserve something."

"You are the sidekick to the defender of Paris."

"Still, I at least deserve a cookie. Please?"

"Fine," Marinette sighed. She went downstairs. Then the real search began. He started on the desk. He changed the time on her desk clock forward ten minutes. Then he changed her wall clock. Finally, he went up to her alarm clock and changed it too. Finally, he went to her phone. Unfortunately, it was locked. Chat Noir cursed under his breath. He was still there, hunched over Marinette's phone, when she came back. She held a hot croissant in her hand. "We didn't have any cookies left so I reheated a - Wait? What are you doing with my phone?" In her surprise, she dropped the croissant. Chat Noir caught it with his lighting fast reflexes.

"I wanted to see if there are any more pictures on your phone." Chat Noir answered. He was a little afraid Marinette would think he's obsessed.

"There isn't," she lied. "Eat your croisant." 

He did. He sat on her couch/lounge thing that had been pushed against the wall to make room for a dance floor. She goes to turn back on the music. This time she isn't dancing. She goes and works on a sewing project in a corner of her room. He eats peacefully as he let the music watch over him. The croissant was buttery and flaky and perfect. He watched as she worked on her, what was that?

"What is that?" he asked.

"This?" Marinette gestured to what she was working on? "It's a cute new skirt I'm working on."

Chat Noir finished his croissant and wandered over to Marinette. "It looks cute. Is there a pattern or picture?"

"Nope!"  

"Creating it on your own?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" Chat Noir couldn't believe it. He was part of the fashion industry and even he couldn't believe she did this free hand, it was so amazing. "It's really good! Seriously, you should show this to some people." He had another idea, but he had to be subtle or she'd find out his identity. "You should show this to people in the fashion industry. Don't you go to school with Gabriel Agrest's son?"

"Yeah, like I could do that," she muttered. "I can barely talk to the guy. How am I supposed to talk to him at length about fashion, his dad, and my future career? "

"You'll find a way," Chat smiled down at her, "I'm sure of it."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Marinette asked. She was slightly annoyed, but mostly just wanted to get back to dancing.

Chat Noir frowned. "You don't want to continue talking about fashion?"

"Not with a guy in, what even is that? Spandex? Leather?" She already knew the answer, she decided to act clueless to throw off suspicion.

"Magic," he answered. 

"Right. You get my point. Shouldn't you be moving on, intruding someone else's home?"

Chat Noir's eyebrow's furrowed. He had wanted to hang out some more, maybe even do a little more dancing. But he could see when he is not wanted, so he decided to leave.

"Where still on for Friday, though?" he asked, perched on her bed, about to leave through the skylight.

"Yeah. I might have a lot of homework, though."

"It's ok. Your fun to hang out with even if you don't speak."

"Ha," Marinette exclaimed. "I'll see if I can get you some cookies."

"If you do, I'll love you forever," Chat promised, disappearing into the night.

Marinette stared at the place he had been only moments ago. She was feeling. . . what was she feeling? Disgust, that he would flirt with her? He was supposed to stay loyal to his partner, her. Either he loved Marinette or he loved Ladybug, but by flirting with them both he was leading one of them on and sort of cheating on the other. Or was it envy? She could never talk to Adrien the way Chat Noir could talk to her. If she could, she would already be his girlfriend. Or envy because she could never talk to Adrien the way she could talk to Chat Noir. She could never have their easygoing friendship with him. Maybe it was something else. Could it be that she wanted to know his secret identity? No. She didn't. She couldn't. It was her idea to keep them a secret and she was right to do so. She had live with it. 

Then what was the pit in her stomach for? She couldn't figure it out. Something about him seemed off, now that they were spending time together. She couldn't tell what it was but decided that the best thing to do was to push it out of her mind. Maybe it'd become clearer on Friday, when they would see each other again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all very new to me and I have a few questions for more experienced users.  
> 1) How common is it to re-edit after posting stuff. I noticed some stuff I could improve. Do I just improve them or is this a done deal after posting?  
> 2) What is the difference between Kudos, Hits, Bookmarks and Comments? I get comments, but the other three seem really similar to me.  
> 3) How many Kudos, Hits, Bookmarks and Comments are common?  
> 4) Do people have something against creating your own things not attached to any fandoms? Like if I wanted to a new novel using only original characters, is that cool? What if I wanted to add an original character to a fandom, is that cool? You seem pretty chill, I was just wondering if there was any Pitch Perfect 2 style 'We spit on originals' Stuff going down.   
> 5) It asks for stuff like Archive warnings, Characters, and Relationships but I don't know where this is going. Can I continuously edit those with each chapter I add?  
> 6) How common is it to collab with other artist/writers?   
> 7) What's the policy on swearing?  
> If you can respond to any of those questions, that'd be a lifesaver. I have a general idea of what to do, I just need a little help. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
